


Art for "Love Is to Be Made"

by auntiesuze



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please Big Bang 2016, Check Please! Big Bang 2016, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, The fanfic this is based on is Zimbits but the art is Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiesuze/pseuds/auntiesuze
Summary: Entry in 2016 Check Please! Big Bang. Art inspired by "Love Is to Be Made" by the amazing DoubleNegative





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is To Be Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423557) by [DoubleNegative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative). 



As soon as I read this story, I knew *exactly* which scene I wanted to illustrate. *AGGRESSIVELY SNUGGLES JACK ZIMMERMANN*  I created a couple of variations of the same sketch and couldn't decide which I liked best, so have them all!

 


End file.
